Opss Sorry, I don't know
by SUcanfly
Summary: Seorang sunbae bernama Lee Jieun menyukai namja kelinci bernama Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook telah memiliki kekasih seorang alien bernama Kim Taehyung. -Ga pinter buat summary, baca aje- VKook/TaeJung/TaeKook , HunHan , KookU(maunya -,-) pairing bisa bertambah sewaktu waktu -,-
1. Chapter 1

**Vkook Fanfiction – Opss.. Sorry, I don't know**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

 **Jung Yein (Yein)**

 **Kim Yerim (Yeri)**

 **Lee Jieun (Jieun/IU)**

 **Pairing : VKook,KookU(ngayal ihh, Kookie Cuma punya V)HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance,AU**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ? Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT**

 **.**

 **! HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

"Jieun sunbaenim.. Ayolahh.. Bantu aku dan Yeri untuk menjawab soal-soal ini.."

"Hm ? Gimana ya.."

"Oh, ayolah sunbaenim.." kali ini Yeri yang bersuara. "Baiklah-baiklah.." jawab Jieun, sunbae 2 tingkat lebih tinggi diatas Yeri dan Yein. Namun mereka berdua mengenal Jieun. Jieun atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Jieun adalah sunbaenim mereka yang paling popular. "Yeyyy !" sorak Yein dan Yeri si kembar.

"Tapi.." ucap Jieun lagi. "Tapi apa sunbaenim ?" Tanya Yeri.

"Tapi kalian harus membuatku dekat pada seorang namja yang sekelas sama kalian."

"Huh ? Siapa ? Sunbaenim.. Namja di kelas kami ada banyak.." ucap Yein. "Jeon Jungkook.. Kalian tahu kan ?"

"A-apaa ? Aku tak salah dengar ? Kau.. Menyukai namja kelinci itu ?" dan Jieun pun hanya mengangguk. "Oh astaga sunbaenim.. kau ini kudet, kuper atau apa sih ?" Tanya Yein. "Maksudmu ?" jawab Jieun dengan tatapan tajam kepada dua anak kembar itu. Yein dan Yeri pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sunbaenim.. Namja kelinci itu sudah ada yang memilikinya.. Oh Tuhan.. Saking popular nya dirimu sampai tidak tahu ? Ck.."

"Si-siapa ? Siapa kekasihnya ?" Tanya Jieun heran.

"Kau tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. Atau tak perlu kau tanyakan kau juga akan tahu, karena mereka berdua.. Ooooohhh romantis bangetttttt…" ucap Yeri lebay,dan Jieun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Dia kenapa sih ?"

 **Jieun POV**

Apa benar Jeon Jungkook memiliki kekasih ?

Eeehhh… Tunggu, itu bukannya Jungkook dan Taehyung ? mereka dekat ? ahh… mereka ke kantin.. aku pun mengikuti mereka ke kantin.

"Hai, Jungkook.." sapaku padanya. "Oh, hai.. Sunbaenim.." balas nya dengan senyum dan ohh astaga.. dia tampan sekali.

"Boleh aku duduk disini.?" Tanya ku padanya, yahhh mumpung dia sendiri jadi bisa melakukan pendekatan kan ? "Silahkan sunbaenim.." jawabnya lagi. "Panggil aku Noona saja Jungkook-ah.. Aku Lee Jieun" ucapku padanya. Yahhh.. aku sedikit risih di panggil sunbaenim.

"Ahh.. Ne Jieun noona.." setelah itu pun terjadi keheningan diantara kami. "Oh ya Jungkook, kau sendiri kesini ?" Tanya ku padanya.

"Tidak, dia bersamaku.." ucap seseorang. Eh ? TAEHYUNG ? KE-KENAPA DIA MEMELUK JUNGKOOK ?

"Yak.. Hyung.. Kau lama sekali sih.."

"Mianhe Kookie-ya.. Ughh.. jangan poutkan bibirmu begitu.. Ingin aku cium hm ?"

"Yakk ! Hyung.. Ada Jieun noona.."

"Jadi kalo tidak ada Jieun sunbaenim, kau ingin ku cium ?"

"Hyungggg….." ucap Jungkook sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Apa ini? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka ? _"Sunbaenim.. Namja kelinci itu sudah ada yang memilikinya.."_ astaga.. Apakah yang dimaksud anak kembar tadi itu Taehyung ?

"M-maaf.. Apa kalian.." belum selesai aku berbicara , ucapan ku langsung di potong dengan Taehyung "Yaaa.. Dia bunny ku.." potong Taehyung lalu mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Jadi kalian.."

"GAY" ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan. Aku sempat syok beberapa detik. "Noona.. Disini bukan hanya kami berdua okey ? Teman sekelasmu. Kau tahu Min Yoongi ?" akupun mengangguk. "Dia juga gay.." jawab Taehyung santai. "Ohya.. Jin hyung juga.. Emm.. Chanyeol hyung.. Sehun .. dan.. banyak lagi.."lanjut Taehyung. "Tapi dengan siapa ?" tanyaku heran.

"Yoongi hyung sama Park Jimin si bantet kek ikan buntal itu, Jin hyung sama Namjoon hyung, Chanyeol hyung dengan Baekhyun hyung, Sehun dengan Luhan hyung.. Sebenarnya jika aku sebutkan satu-satu tidak akan bisa.."

"Ah.. Kalau begitu aku permisi.." jadi, selama ini disekolah ini hampir 90% gay ? omaygat kemana saja aku ?

 **Jieun POV END**

"Kookie..Dia kenapa sih ?" Dan Jungkook pun hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kajja.. Aku antar kau ke kelas.." Taehyung pun dengan segera menarik tangan kelincinya itu lalu merangkulnya.

Sesampainya di kelas Jungkook… "Kookie-ya.. Belajar baik-baik ne. Jangan nakal okey ?" Taehyung pun mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. "Hyung ke kelas ya.." lanjutnya.

"Hng.. Gomawo hyung.." balas Jungkook dengan senyum.

Setelah itu Jungkook pun langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya,dan ia pun langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook terkejut karenanya. Secara tiba-tiba si anak kembar berbalik kebelakang dan memnggil namanya. "Wae ? Kalian membuatku kaget tau" dan kesua orang itu hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. "Sepertinya senang sekali ya memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian.." ucap Yeri. "Aaahhh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan.." lanjut Yein, sementara Jungkook ? hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jungkook-ah..Bagaimana sih rasanya memiliki kekasih setampan itu ?"-Yein

"Bukan urusan kalian.."-Jungkook

"Yak ! Kami hanya sekedar pertanya Jungkook.."-Yeri

"Ughh.. Kalian bertanya padaku seolah-olah aku ini perempuan"-Jungkook

Setelah kata-kata itu Yeri dan Yein menahat tawanya. "Y-yak! Jeon Jungkook.. Sadarkah dirimu kau berada di posisi perempuan huh? Oh astaga, perutku.. Ppffttt"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku bukan perempuat. Okey ? Dan.. hush hush.. berbalik sana.. Ada songsaengnim tuh.."

Kang songsaengmin pun masuk. Hari ini mereka belajar biologi.

Beberapa menit lagi pelajaran selesai. Dan Jungkook tidak sabar bertemu Taehyungnya. "Dengan cara pembuahan tersebut, manusia akan menghasilkan keturunan. Jika ovum tidak di buahi oleh sperma, maka tidak akan terjadi yang namanya kelahiran seorang anak. Nah.. Ada yang ingin bertanya ?" ucap Kang songsaengnim.

"Thaem !" oh, ternyata itu Sehun yang ingin bertanya. "Ya ? Silahkan bertanya.."

"Thaem.. Thehun bingung. Ovum itu apa ?" Tanya Sehun. "Ovum itu adalah sel telur yang terdapat di ovarium Sehun-ssi.. Paham ?" dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ada lagi ? Sebelum jam pelajaran habis ?"

"Saem !" dan kali ini Yeri yang ingin bertanya. "Silahkan..Yeri-ssi.."

"Saem.. Pembuahan itu terjadi antara lawan jenis bukan ? Lalu yang sesama jenis gimana ? Terus juga masuknya lewat mana ?" Tanya Yeri dan songsaengnim pun terdiam dan ingin tertawa sihhh sebenarnya.

"Yak ! Kim Yerim ! Kenapa kau betanya theperti itu thih thama Kang thongthaengnim ?"

"Cadel ! Diem lu.."

 **TEEEEETTTT TEEEETTTT**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. "Jungkook.. mau ikut thehun ke kantin tidak ?" Tanya Sehun pada Jungkook. Mereka temen sebangku loohh mentemen..

"Sehunnieeeee…"

"Ah.. Lulu hyung ?"

"Sudah sana.. Nanti rusa mungilmu itu marah kalo tidak cepat-cepat..Aku bisa sama Taehyung hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Sehunnieee.." panggil Luhan dari depan pintu.

"Hng.. Aku duluan yaa Jungkook.. NE.. TUNGGU THEBENTAR LULU HYUNG.."

Setelah ditinggal Sehun , kini Jungkook berdiri ingin ke kantin. Saat sampai depan pintu… "Oh, astaga! Jieun noona.. Kau mengagetkanku.."

"Mianhe Jungkook-ah.."

"Gwaenchana.. Ingin ke kantin ? Ayo.. Kita ke kantin sama-sama.." Jungkook pun langsung menarik tangan sunbaenya itu. Sebenarnya ada Taehyung di belakang mereka. Namun Jungkook dan Jieun tidak menyadarinya.

" _Sepertinya ada yang ingin merebut Kookie dariku.."-_ batin Taehyung.

Taehyung memilih duduk sendiri, tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Dia sengaja, ingin menjadi stalker Jungkook hari ini. "Hey.. Taehyung bukan?"

"E-eh ? Ne.. Sunbae.."

"Aku dan Sehun boleh duduk sini ? Ah ya.. Panggil aku hyung saja.." dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Lulu hyung.."

"Disini Sehunnie.."

Dan jadilah mereka bertiga yang menempati meja itu. "Tae.. Kenapa kau sendiri ? Oh.. Itu bukannya Jungkook bersama…" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya "LEE JIEUN ?" lanjut Luhan dengan nada terkejut. "Ssstt.. Diamlah hyung..Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.."

Luhan dan Taehyung kini mengobrol berdua dan Sehun diabaikan. "Hyung.." panggil Sehun. "Hyungie.." panggil Sehun lagi. "YAK ! LULU HYUNG ! TAE HYUNG !" setelah itu baru mereka menatap Sehun "Ada apa ?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. "Itu lihat.." Sehun menunjuk kearah Jungkook dan Jieun. Taehyung dan Luhanpun langsung menatapnya.

 **JEDEEEERRRRRR**

Taehyung seperti disambar petir sekarang. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook dan Jieun yang sedang ber… ciuman. Oh, bukan berciuman. Tepatnya Jieun yang mencium Jungkook. "Apa kah aku mengganggu?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Ah, maaf aku mengganggu ya.. Aku pergi.." akhirnya Taehyung meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih membeku di tempat. "Cih.. Lee Jieun.. Ternyata pengrusak hubungan orang" ucap Luhan lalu pergi.

"Noona.. K-kenapa kau..hiksss.."

"M-maaf Jungkook-ah.." Jungkook langsung pergi berlari meninggalkannya.

Jungkook kini berlari kesana kemari mencari seonggok alien/? Yang disebut Taehyung. "Hiikkss.. Tae hyung.. Kau dimana ? Hikksss.." Jungkook masih dalam acara berlarinya. Terakhir dia menuju atap sekolah. Yaa dia yakin kalau Taehyung ada di sana.

 **TBC**

 **Bwahahahahahaa xD gimana nihhh ... FF ya tbc dulu yakk**

 **Lanjut apa setop aja nih ? Oiya, sebut saja author namanya RYU.**

 **Ryu disini pengen coba bikin banyak drama dan banyak cast ! Ryu pengen bingin angst tapi kek nya ga tega T,T Ryu ga tega VKook ada masalah u,u**

 **Entah ya Ryu skarang rada gimanaa gitu sama si Park Jimin hmmzz soalnya die nempelin JK mulu sihh.. Lah, Yoongi nya dikemanain ? xD Ryu juga ngepens pake banget sama Jieun unni a,k.a IU .. Hihii xD sekian bacotan dari author ryu..**

 **RnR nya jangan lupaaaaaaaaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook berlari menaiki banyak anak tangga untuk keatap sekolah. Dia tak peduli seberapa lelah dia sekarang. Dia hanya ingin cepat bertemu Taehyungnya! "Hosshh hoosshh hoshhh" nafasnya ter-engah-engah saat sampai di depan pintu. Jungkook membukanya perlahan dan setelah itu Jungkook dapat melihat punggung Taehyung.

"Ck, sudah ku duga akan seperti ini.." ucap Taehyung . Taehyung tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook sekarang.

"Apa Kookie juga mencintainya ?" Taehyung menghela nafas. "Apa Kookie tidak benar-benar mencintaiku ?" Rupanya Taehyung salah paham.

"Kookie.. Normal.."

 **GREEEPPPP**

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan ada yang memeluknya erat dari belakang dan ia mendengar orang itu menangis. "Hikkss.. Hyung.. Kau, kau salah paham hyung.. Aku ..hikss..Aku.."

Taehyung memutar Jungkook yang ada dibelakangnya menjadi berada di dekapannya sekarang. "Sstt.. Uljima sayang.."

"Hyung..hikss.. Aku-aku bisa menjelaskannya hyung.."

"Hng .. Hyung sudah tau.. Sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi yaa.."

"Hyung..Aku.. hikss.. aku sungguh mencintaimu hyung.. hikss"

Setelah kata-kata itu Taehyung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. "Ingin kembali ke kelas atau membolos ?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Astaga ! Hyung ! Ini pelajaran Jung songsaengnim.. Yaakk.. Bagaimana ini.." ucap Jungkook panik. Yaa.. Jung songsaengnim adalah guru geografi killer seperti setan/? "Tenanglah.. Kajja kuantar ke kelas.."

Taehyung menyerat ahh bukan maksudnya menggandeng Jungkook menuju kelas. Jungkook masih dalam mode khawatirnya.

 **TOKTOKTOK**

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kelas. "Siapa kau ?" Tanya Jung songsaengnim dengan nada yang errr mengerikan dan tatapan yang tajam. "Saya Kim Taehyung dari kelas 12-1 saya ingin mengantar Jungkook kesini.."

"Kau Jungkook ?" Tanya Jung songsaengnim masih dengan nada dan tatapan yang sama. Jungkook hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. "Thaem !" panggil seseorang yang diyakini adalah Sehun. "Tadi Jungkook ke kantin berthama ku, lalu dia tidak enak badan dan pergi ke ukth di temani Taehyung hyung, lalu dia baru balik thaem.."

Sehun tumben baik yak_- Jung songsaengnim pun akhirnya menyuruh Jungkook masuk dan Taehyung berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Kerjakan soal halaman 45 . Jika bel berbunyi kalian boleh pulang dan lanjutkan itu di rumah lalu minggu depan kumpulkan. Arra ?"

"Ye ! Songsaengnim.."

"Ibu tinggal dulu.."

Jung songsaengnim pun keluar kelas. TRINGG.. Handphone Jungkook seketika berbunyi.

.

 _From : X_

 _"_ _Jungkook-ah… Bisakah kau ke taman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah nanti ?"_

 _._

"Tidak ada namanya dari siapa ini ?" gumam Jungkook. Setelah itu ada pesan masuk lagi.

.

 _From : X_

 _"_ _Ini aku , Lee Jieun. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Ingat yaa.. Aku tunggu"_

.

"Ah.. Jieun noona rupanya.."

 **TETTTTETTTETTT**

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Taehyung ada pelajaran tambahan 15 menit hari ini, jadi Jungkook ke taman belakang sekolah sendiri.

"BOOO"

"Yakk ! Lulu hyung ! Jangan membuat ku terkejut.."

"Iya deh maaf ya Sehunnie.."

"Lulu hyung.. Bogothipoooo.."

"Uhhh.. Sehunnie ku merindukan aku yaa.."

Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua sejoli yang bermesraan di kelasnya itu. Jungkook kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman belakang.

Setelah sampai, Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ada disana.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya ?" Jungkook terkejut.

"Aniyo noona.. "

"Engh.. Mianhe Jungkook-ah..Aku tak.."

"Aniyo gwaenchana noona.. Tidak apa-apa.." potong Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ada hadiah untukmu" ucap Jieun dan Jungkook bingung sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian…

 **BYUUUUUURRRRRR**

Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook sekarang. "N-noona.. Apa yang..kau lakukan ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang ingin menangis. Bagaimana tidak. Dia ti guyur dengan campuran telur busuk,tepung dan air selokan oleh seorang Lee Jieun.

"Cihh.. Kau menjijikan ! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai namja gay sepertimu." Ucap Jieun pada Jungkook. "Dan terakhir ! Jangan panggil aku noona ! Itu menjijikan ! Cuiihh" lanjut Jieun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri disitu.

"Hikkss.. Tae-Taehyung hikkss hyung.. hiksss" Jungkook menunduk dan menangis disitu. Dia tak sanggup berdiri sekarang. Badannya sangat lemas sekarang.

 **TBC~**

 **Uwooooooooo... Chap 2 udah keluar niii xD**

 **Duhh.. Jieun jahat yakk u,u maapkan ryuuuu**

 **Gimana nih ceritanya ? Dilanjut apa udahan aje sampe sini ?**

 **Review nya yooo !**

 **RnR jangan lupaaaa^^)9**


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook masih berada disana dengan air mata yang bercucuran. "Hikks.. Taehyung hyung.. Hikkss.." Jungkook masih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dirinya masih syok atas kejadian tadi. Dia tidak menyangka jika Lee Jieun akan menyimburnya dengan telur busuk , tepung dan juga air selokan.

.

.

"Lulu hyung.. Thetelah ini kita akan membeli bubble tea kan ?"

"Ne Sehunnie.. Kajja.."

"Eh.. Tunggu hyung… Itu..Bukannya Jungkookie ?"

"Mana sih ?"

"Itu dithana.." Sehun pun menunjuk Jungkook dengan tangannya. "Oh, astaga ! Ya Tuhan ! Itu Jungkook kenapa ?" lalu Luhan pun berlari menuju Jungkook meninggalkan Sehun. "Yak ! Lulu hyung ! Tunggu !"

.

"Jungkook-ah.. Wae-yo ?" Jungkook pun terkejut atas kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau menangis ?" Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

"Ceritakan padaku.." setelah itu Jungkook menceritakannya sambil terisak-isak. Bagaimana tidak. Setelah dirinya yang bisa dikatakan di bully oleh seorang Lee Jieun , sekarang Taehyung tidak mencarinya ?

"Astaga ! Lee Jieun gila ! Sehunnie.. Kau cari Taehyung, biar Jieun aku yang urus" ucap Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk lari berlari meninggalkan Jungkook , begitu pula dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Yakk! Lee Jieun ! Tunggu !"

Merasa namanya di panggil Jieun pun langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan PLAKKKK satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Jieun. "Apa maksudmu menamparku hah ?"

"Cihh.. Lee Jieun sialan ! Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa maksudmu membully Jungkook hah ?" balas Luhan.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu membela Jungkook ?"

"Dia teman kekasihku bodoh!"

"Cihh.. Kalian sama menjijikannya" Luhan yang mendengar itu pun langsung menjambak rambut Jieun dan Jieun otomatis membalas menjambak rambut Luhan. Dan jadilah mereka jambak-jambakan dan cakar-cakaran disini -_-

.

.

"TAEHYUNG HYUNG !" panggil Sehun dan yang di panggil pun menoleh. "Hoosshh.. Hyung..Hosshh hoshh.. kauu.. KAU DARI MANA THAJA HAHH ?" ucap Sehun yang tibatiba teriak.

"Aku mencari Jungkook, apa kau tahu dia dimana ?" Tanya Taehyung santai. Apa dia tidak liat ekspresi Sehun sekarang ? Sehun rasa nya ingin mencakar Taehyung sekarang juga seperti Luhan mencakar Jieun *lupakan_-

"Hyung ! Jungkook..Jungkook.."

"YAK ! OH SEHUN ! JUNGKOOK KENAPA ?"

"Dia di taman belakang.. Dia mena-"

"Terimakasih Sehun !" Ucap Taehyung lalu berlari meninggal kan Sehun.

"-ngith, oh athtaga , ya Tuhan ! Taehyung hyung memang gilaaaa.. LULU HYUUUUNGGGG"

.

.

"Hiksss .. Tae..Hikkss.. hyung… hiksss" Jungkook masih menangis, dia masih belum bisa bergerak saat ini, dia takut, sangat takut.

"Kookie.. Wae ? Kau kenapa ?"

"Hyung.. hikss.."

"Ssstt uljima .." ucap Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook dan mengelus-elus lembut rambutnya , Taehyung tak peduli jika baju nya harus kotor, dia tak peduli itu, asalkan Bunny nya itu tak menangis lagi . Ugghh type yang romantissss …

"Hyung.. Baju mu kotor tuh.." ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan nada polosnya. Ughhh Taehyung sangat gemes sekarang.

"Tak apa.. Asal kau diam sayang.. Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne ? Hyung belikan ice cream mau ?" ucap Taehyung dan mata Jungkook langsung berbinar-binar.

"Kajja.." lanjut Taehyung lalu menarik tangan Jungkook, saat ingin berjalan.. "HYUNG !" itu suara Sehun. Jungkook dan Taehyung pun hanya memasang tatapan tajam.

"Huhh.." Sehun menghela nafas. "Kalian ingin berkencan eoh ? Thedangkan aku ? Lulu hyung meninggalkanku gara-gara kalian tahu ! Thekarang bantu aku mencari Lulu hyung ! Baru kalian boleh kencan" lanjut Sehun.

"Okey, okey.. Tadi dia bilang mau kemana ?" Tanya Taehyung pada Sehun.

"Dia bilang tadi mau menguruth Jieun noona karena Jieun noona yang membuat Jungkook begini.." jawab Sehun. "Jadi Jieun noona yang membuatmu begini sayang ?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"YAK YAK YAKK.. AYO CARI LULU HYUNGGGG"

.

Akhirnya Taehyung,Jungkook dan Sehun pun berkeliling mencari seonggok/? Rusa betina/? Bernama Luhan atau lebih lengkapnya Xi LuHan. Mereka menyusuri sekitar taman.

"Hyung.. Kau dengar itu ? Itu theperti thuara Lulu hyung…" ucap Sehun dan dua sejoli itu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka mengikuti asal suara itu.

Merek terus berjalan mencari dimana suara itu.

Semakin jelas..

Semakin jelas..

Sepertinya di balik pohon itu..

Dan..

"OMO ! LUHAN HYUNG ! JIEUN THUNBAE ! ATHTAGA !" teriak Sehun.

 **TBC~**

 **Ahahaha.. pendek yakkk :3 Hihiii... Apa yang terjadi dengan Lee Jieun dan Xi Luhan ? Ikuti aja ceritanya yohhh xD**

 **Gimana nihhh ceritanya ? Lanjut or udahan aje ?**

 **Kira-kira kalo ryu tambah castnya lagi seru gak ? .-.**

 **Berteman sama ryu yukk.. add fb ryu yaa.. Syuga'uke Kiyutnya Chimchim (jangan ketawain namanya xD ryu tau itu alay hmmzz xD )**

 **RnR jangan lupa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Riska971 | | ulyalenivk3001 | Lee Shikuni | YulJeon | utsukushii02 |** **asjehbgveafmdfkkffdlsdfdsda | Shun Akira | adryantrhrp2005 | Katjunano | milapriscella25**


	4. Chapter 4

"OMO ! LUHAN HYUNG ! JIEUN THUNBAE ! ATHTAGA !" teriak Sehun.

Yang merasa di teriyaki pun menoleh dan berhenti dari aksi cakar-cakarannya -_- "WAE ?" ucap mereka bersamaan. "JIEUN THUNBAE ! KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT LULU HYUNG JADI BEGINI ? THINI KAUUU !" ucap Sehun sambil menjambak rambit Jieun.

"Sudahlah hun.." kali ini Taehyung yang bicara. "Lee Jieun.."

"Dasar tidak sopan ! aku ini sunbae mu bodoh !" potong Jieun. "Memang aku peduli ? Cih.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Kookie hah ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang membentak.

"Lalu apa urusanmu ?" Tanya Jieun lagi. "Apa urusanmu katamu ? Kau tahu kan dia ini Kookie ku ! Kekasihku ! Apa kau tak mendengar hah ?! DIA INI KEKASIHKU !"

"Memang apa peduli ku ? Apa tadi Kookie ? Cihhh.. kalian semua menjijikan ! Dasar tidak normal !" ucap Jieun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Lulu hyung, gwanchana ? aigoo, dathar nenek lampir ! huhhh" gerutu Sehun. "Gwaenchana.." jawab Luhan.

"Hyung.." kali ini suara Jungkook. Dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa'

"Hyungie.. apa kau lupaa ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung. "Apa sayang ?"

"Tadi hyung bilang mau beli ice cream.. Huhhh.." ucap Jungkook sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

"Astaga, hyung lupa.. kajja.." Taehyung pun menarik Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Rusa betina nya berdua.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan menuju kedai ice cream dengan bergandengan dan dihiasi dengan canda tawa, tak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai lalu membeli ice crem dan memakannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang membuntuti mereka.

 _"_ _Yeoboseo ?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Bisa kah kau bantu aku Airin-ah ?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Hm.."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Nanti akan ku beri tahu.."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Hm.."_

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Kau senang ?" Tanya Taehyung kepada bunny kesayangannya itu. "Saaaaaaangaaaaaatttttt senang hyung.. Gomawo" ucap Jungkook lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aigoo.. anak itu.." setelah itu Taehyung pergi meninggalkan rumah Jungkook.

 **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pendek sekaliii 3**

 **masih ada yang minat baca gakkk ? -,-**


End file.
